HP and the Sorcerer's Stone my version
by arashi is maelstrom
Summary: How Harry adventure if he has a additional helper who has calm thinking to guide him. Not Slash


STANDART DISCLAIMER

**I do NOT OWN HARRY POTTER and character in that story**

"Regular People Talking"

'Regular People Thinking'

Currency: 1 G = 50 £; 1 S = 5 £; 1 K = 20 cent; 1 G = 10 S = 250 K

AN: This is the story I have written so any tips or constructive criticism is welcomed. So please sit back, relax, and enjoy the story

**Chapter ONE**

**The Boy named Marcus Aurelius**

We are the Most Ancient and Noble House of Aurelius. Aurelius Family existed since 420 B.C. We are Noble house from Roman Empire. We fought and bleed from this nation. Aurelius has special ability, we are magic-user, but unlike ordinary magic-user, we are what people called elemental wizard.

We are using elemental power as our based magic. We are using wand too, but we have an edge in form elemental power. Our elemental power is wand less, but each person has different affinity, normally just one or two affinity. Father has earth and fire affinity, mother – water and wind affinity, my sister – lightning affinity, my brother – fire and wind affinity, my self is rather different, I have 3 affinities: fire, lightning and wind.

Our greatness does not lay just in power. We has political power too since we named as noble house. Each year we contribute a new law for equality. When voldemort (I will not call him a lord, he was a coward hiding as a bully) came to power, we are one of many families choose neutral. Our family chose to keep maintains equality from shadow. After dawn of voldemort many law became difficult to pass anymore because pureblood ideology keep strong. We keep fighting for it as neutral party, maybe it foolish for my family but we are no coward. Until that faithful night my family was murdered, I barely 7 years old that time. I do not know who they are, but they wear death eater robes. My sister was the first victim, died by killing curse, then my mother. I'm in my bedroom that time, when my brother came and pulls me to backyard then immediately ran into the forest. My father trying to hold back the enemy, but vastly overwhelm. I know my father fate was sealed.

When we arrived on the river banks and we are cornered, my brother whisper "Live my little brother, live and make our family proud" and then he push me to the river.

That was the last time I saw my family. Next morning I discovered by my house elf, tabby. Tabby took me to Aurelius Summer House in Bristol under heavy ancient fidelius charm, secret keeper was the head family – me. As last Aurelius, my father head ring now in my finger, now I am heir apparent until my maturity at 15.

Tabby the house elf was a proper maid. She can talk English properly and knew pureblood tradition with my mother tutor. She teaches me anything she know when that suppose my mother job, I miss them terribly.

Each morning I will exercise my body, I run 5 miles a day, in my mind just one goal for me – became Aurelius whom my family be proud of. Then tabby will help me in ethic and how to maintain family estate. At noon I read theory of magic and practice my elemental power. These activities keep going from a month I came until this day. Now at least I can manage to control my elemental power and mastering wand based magic on house-hold charm and defense charm for beginner.

My name is Marcus Aurelius born at 00.30 September 11th 1979. Heir apparent of Aurelius Family.

Now I'm eleven years old. My Hogwarts letter came a week ago.

Mr. M. Aurelius

Master Room

Aurelius Summer House

Bristol

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. M. Aurelius,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

Yours sincerely,

**Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**

**Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

August 1st 1991 08.00 AM

Now here I am in Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. I was in a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Sitting on the stool, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin. I made for the counter.

"Excuse me, I want to withdraw 500 Galleon from my trust vault number 512 – I still using my trust vault because even I'm last heir I need reach maturity first before I can maintains my family asset - , this is my key" I said to the goblin. The goblin takes my key and said "You want down to the vault?"

"No thank you, I just wait here, this is my money pouch."

My attention distracted when someone entered the building

"Morning," said someone who had big bodied person, his height more than 2 meters. He accompanied a child my age, with a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe. An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore, It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

"Sir! Sir! Your money" said goblin teller.

"Eh... Oh thank you sir, good day to you." The goblin teller just gives me a nod then back to his ledger.

After gringotts I headed to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. In the back of the shop, an old man with a pale, pointed face was standing behind counter reading a magazine. Then He looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"What can I help you?" said the man

"I need a custom travel trunk and I mean not one in the front." I said

"You got money kid, custom made is expensive" said the man again suspicious

"Yes, I know can we make a list now?"

"Okay kid what do you want?"

"I need 4 compartments, first parlor dimensions 4x6 meters connected to the bedroom in left side size 3x4 m adjacent with bathroom size 3x4 m, and then in the right side, I want a library adjacent with kitchen, lastly in backside, the lab for potion and runes. All of it with furniture needed of course. One more, I need the best security you have to offer"

"Whoa that is a one hell of trunk, now the price. Standard price compartment for parlor, bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and library with standard furniture is 5 G - 10 G, depend on furniture's, next is a bit pricey, standard lab for potion is 25 G without ingredient supply, just cabinet, tools, air refreshing charm, fireproof charm, etc, lastly for runes lab is 20 G for complete tools. Total 70 G – 95 G without security. Do you have it kid?"

"Yes, this is 100 G, give me the best you got, if not enough I'll pay when you finished." I handed 100 G in counter.

"Be back in 2 -3 hour kid, I already have the materials, just need some charms and structuring compartment."

"Okay, until next time sir." With that I left to Flourish and Blotts.

Flourish and Blotts a place where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all.

I'm looking for my course book first, and then I'm looking book about _Curses and Counter curses_, for additional book.

When I look at the history books section, I bump into a girl. She is a girl with brown eyes and brown hair. "Um... I'm sorry Miss," when I notice her books scattered "Let me help you Miss, oh where my manner. My name Marcus Aurelius, sorry I bump into you Miss."

With a beautiful smile she answer "No, its okay I didn't look you my self, my name is Hermione Granger" she offer her hands to shake, and I take it and kiss her back hand. "A beautiful name for beautiful lady." she duck her head and blush a little.

After taking all the books in the floor, we explored bookshop together.

"First years?" I ask.

"Yes, Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard many wonderful thing from professor — I want learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough"

She said all this very fast. I smile at her answer; well she is new to this world after all.

"You were first generation then'" I didn't like term of muggle, I think it was a slur for non-magic and first-gen, even my family was a pureblood we do not support pureblood supremacy ideology. We knew wizarding world need new blood and the true reason wizard and witch in hiding, we outnumber by 1 to 10000 at least. "I think you need add this books, it's about wizarding customs and law, then this one about mind magic called occlumency, it will help you more in study." '_And defended your mind_' I add in my thought. It was after all precaution.

Well tabby as house elf can gather many info from Hogwarts elf after all. She is the best elf can you hoped. She come back with information that in Hogwarts there is professor which scan your mind every often.

When we made for the counter, her parents and professor McGonagall, I knew her from one of my family album, I think she is my parent teacher – wait her in there. When professor McGonagall look at me, her lip make a little tight smile.

"Ah... Mr. Aurelius, glad to see you here, I'm teacher of your parents", she said

"Good to see you too professor, I recognize you from one of photo in my family album, and I think I still remember when my family tale their story at Hogwarts" I said with little sad.

"I'm sorry Mr. Aurelius if I brought bad…" when I interrupt her in middle her speech "its okay professor, there is nothing to forgiven." We chat a little there and pay what we brought in counter and said a farewell to each other.

And then I'm back to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment for my trunk, before I got my other supplies again. I place my books at library, and then I go to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary for my potion supplies, Scribbulus Writing Instruments for my stationary items such as quill, ink, parchment then Madam Malkin's for my wardrobe, Eeylops Owl Emporium where I buy Freya a Golden Eagle as post messenger.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice

"Hello," I said

"Ah Mr. Aurelius, I still remember when your mother came here, young Miss Ester buying her first wand. Eleven inches long, made of vine nice wand for charm and transfiguration. Your father Mister John, in the other hand eleven and quarter inches long, a redwood wand, more powerful wand for offensive spell"

I smile at his quirk. "Thank you Mr. Ollivander"

He shook his head and then, he spotted my spare wand.

"Willow, ten and a three quarter inches, rather swishy, I knew that wand… that was Miss Maria possession, your older sister wasn't it?"

"Err — yes, they did, yes," I said. "That was my sister's wand, I use it for practice, brightest witch she was," I added brightly.

"Hmmm, its 80% attune to your magic, suitable for spare wand, take care of it Mr. Aurelius" said Mr. Ollivander, giving me a piercing look. "Well, now — Mr. Aurelius. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm ambidexterous sir"

"Hold out both your arm. That's it." He measured me from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Aurelius. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Aurelius. Try this one. Vine and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and springy. Just take it and give it a wave."

I waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of my hand almost at once.

"Beachwood and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite flexible. Try —"

I tried — but I had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no — here, ebony and dragon heartstring, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

I tried. And tried. I had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Another tricky customer, it seems eh? Mr. Potter has similar problem with you. Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — its was in my family shop from 5th century — ash and nundu heartstring, eleven and three quarter inches, strong but flexible too."

I took the wand. I felt sudden warmth in my fingers. I raised the wand above my head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red, yellow, blue and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. '_Hmm… my elemental color, but what gold color mean,_' I thought.

Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good"

I paid seven gold Galleons for his wand.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as I made my way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. I walked down the road; on my way back to Aurelius Summer House.

My last month in Summer House was ordinary. True, now I was finish memorized all my course books, while Tabby didn't give me a lesson in ethic I lie in backyard. Although there is no improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while.

I play with my new eagle for company. I named her Freya, In Norse mythology, Freya (Old Norse the "Lady") is a goddess associated with love, beauty, fertility, gold, war, and death. Freya diving in and out of the open sky as she pleased.

On the first day of September, I woke at eight o'clock. I got up and pulled on my jeans because. I make sure I had everything I needed in my trunk, saw that Freya was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the bathroom, waiting for Tabby prepare for breakfast. Two hours later, after breakfast, Tabby and I had set off.

We apparate to apparate point in King's Cross at 10.00 AM. "Have a good term, Master" said Tabby. He left with another 'pop'.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock. I pushed my cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. I passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.

I pressed on through the crowd until I found an empty compartment near the end of the train. I put Freya inside first and then levitated my trunk toward the train door. I sat down next to the window where, half hidden, I could watch the Hermione family – a girl whom I met at Flourish and Blotts yesterday – on the platform and hear what they were saying. Hermione mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Oh… my Tinkerbelle, I will miss you" she said while wipe her teary eyes.

"I'll miss you too mum, you to dad" reply Hermione to her parents and hug them tight.

"Careful young lady, don't forgot write a letter to us" said Hermione father.

The train began to move. I saw the mother from the boys with red hair waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, and then she fell back and waved.

I watched houses flashed past the window. The door of the compartment slid open and Hermione came in.

"Oh… Marcus, anyone sitting there?" she asked, pointing at the seat opposite me. "Everywhere else is full."

"No, come in" answered me with little smile and Hermione pull her trunk and tried lift his trunk to the rack upside the seat.

"Let me help you" I said, and then I pulled my wand, swing it to levitate the trunk. She sat down and glanced at me then looked quickly out of the window with little blush, pretending she hadn't looked.

"How your summer Hermione?" I ask her. She rather startled then answer me "Oh… its great summer Marcus I has learned our entire course books by heart, how about you?"

"Yeah I had memorized all course books too, then a little practice with charm, like that levitate charm…"

"Wingardium Leviosa…" Interupt her, I raise my left eyebrow "Um… sorry" she mumbled. I chukle at her "No… its okay, your answer is correct…"

"How can you practice magic, the books you give me about wizarding customs and law and professor McGonagall said you can not use your wand as long as you still underage, oh and thank you for the book about occlumency it help my study extremely?" she asked.

"Your welcome"answeres me with smile and I scoff for the next answer "That rule is rather hypocrite, the ministry of magic never monitored pureblood household its just the way of pureblood bigot to restrictive first-gen."

"How can they do that?"

I sigh "Well, that because upper echelon this community is pureblood, I my self from pureblood family, but I never knew why that rules must applied. As long as statue of secrecy fulfilled, there is no need underage sorcery, just supervice for underage sorcery. I my self practice magic with my family maid supervision in heavily warded place."

"That was so unfair… I hope I can practice magic in my house…" she huffed

I chukled at that "Well you can come by at my house when summer holl, come with your parrents. I live at Bristol."

"I love that idea…" she answered with smile.

Then the door of the compartment slid open again. This time a round-faced boy face who's looking his toad at station while a go.

"Ehm… Has anyone seen a toad, I lost mine," he said.

Before I can answer him, Hermione answer him first "No, we haven't seen one" then Hermione look at me "We can help you search it in this train, how about you Marcus?" I smiled and nod at the boy and Hermione.

"Thank you, my name Neville Longbottom" he offered his hand. We shake his hand. "My name Hermione Granger and this is Marcus Aurelius" Hermione introduce us to Neville.

We exited compartment, walk down to the front train. We open a compartment when a boy with a red hair just raised his wand at a rat.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," Hermione said. She had a bossy sort of voice.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said that boy with irritated voice, I raise my eyebrow at his rude voice, but Hermione wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. The boy looked taken aback. I just standing in compartment door, I glance at my side, a boy with a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape. The same boy I met at gringotts.

"Er — all right."

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said Hermione. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and that standing at the door is Marcus Aurelius and Neville Longbottom as you know, who are you?"

She said all this very fast.

Black haired boy looked at red haired one, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.

I raise my left eyebrow 'He didn't knew his origin? Curius curius…' I thought.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

Before I left I pulled my wand and ask to Harry "May I?" I point at his broken glasses. He confuse at my request. "Reparo" I said while I swing my wand at his glasses. He jerk back when his glasses mend. I left with a nod to him.

When we – me, Hermione and Neville walk down to our compartment we past a pale boy with two brutes as bodyguard looking for someone – a malfoy from his posture and blonde white hair. He has poumpus prat aura. I hope who ever he looking for has patien of God.


End file.
